matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Twins
The Twins are two of the Merovingian's henchmen in The Matrix film trilogy, originating from the machines' second attempt at creating a viable matrix. It is unknown why the Twins became Exiles but they are apparently very infamous with the Agents, who waste no time trying to attack them during the freeway chase. Rumors emerged before the second film's release that their reason for becoming Exiles was that their programming became infected with a virus, which the Merovingian was able to remove (although not before it damaged their appearance and emotional subroutines, resulting in their emotionless demeanor); scenes from the chase agree. Link cannot work out their program type and calls them simply "The Twins". Some suspect they were former Agent programs that became exiles when replaced with the more "modern" Agents. Skills and Character .]] The Twins are skilled martial artists and proficient with the use of a knife, or straight razor. The Twins are able to fight even in the close confines of a car with ease. The Twins were featured in Reloaded's famous Freeway Chase scene, in which Morpheus and Trinity rescued the Keymaker and attempt to escape. They have the ability to take non-corporeal form that allows them to phase through any solid matter, avoid gunfire and other weapons, explosions etc. Upon phasing back into corporeal form, any physical damage they may have previously taken will be reset: Trinity emptied an entire pistol magazine into one of the twins arms and end up snatching Trinity's right arm with a straight razor after which it casually phased in and out of its corporeal form for a moment to heal "just like new". The only real drawback of phasing into non-corporeal form is that the Twins will not retain any physical momentum they had when they were corporeal, such as when using vehicles, elevators, etc. A Twin can actually move fast enough to overtake a speeding car on a highway, but apparently they have to concentrate in order to do this. Morpheus was able to force one from their car by trying to stab it with a sword, which the Twin then phased-out to avoid: because it was stabbed unaware, it didn't think to keep its momentum moving along with the car until it was too late. The Twins appear very confident and loyal to their master, seem appear to look at everything skeptically, and do not lose their temper quickly. They may or may not feel pain, but if they do it hardly fazes them as the Twin that Trinity empties her magazine into hardly even flinched as the bullets tore up its arm. The Freeway Chase During the chase, they pursue Morpheus and Trinity in a SUV; one of them firing a submachinegun at the fleeing vehicle. The Twins came close to fulfilling their mission when they attempted to drive over Morpheus. However, Morpheus managed to damage their car with a katana and an automatic pistol, causing it to crash and explode on the overpass. Both Twins were propelled into the air, screaming, by the powerful explosion. Their fate is unknown as they assumed their non-corporeal form immediately after the explosion, but according to ''The Matrix Online, they survived. It's also unknown whether or not they were ultimately assimilated by Smith, as they may have been able to evade him by transforming into their non-corporeal ghost forms. Trivia *It is unknown if the Twins are two separate programs or if they are "copies" of the same entity, as they always refer to themselves as "we" rather than "you" or "I". *In Enter The Matrix, they do not wear sunglasses. And also, there is a strange bug with their models that causes their white dreadlocks to be see-through to the other side (as if there is not texturing on the outside of the model but there is on the inside.) It seems that the developers may have realized this and only briefly showed them from the side in the cutscenes in an effort to limit how noticeable this is. Actors In the theatrical releases they are portrayed by brothers Neil Rayment and Adrian Rayment. ''The Matrix Online'' Despite no evidence of their deaths, the Twins were for some reason rendered offline. However, the Merovingian brought them back online with the use of their RSI code and a cheat file that was extracted from Beirn, a prisoner who was an officer in the Unlimit organization. Appearances * The Matrix Reloaded '' * ''Enter the Matrix '' * ''The Matrix: Path of Neo * The Matrix Online de:Die Zwillinge pt-br:Os Gêmeos ru:Близнецы Category:Merovingians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Exiles in MxO Category:Enter the Matrix Category:Males Category:Machines Category:Programs Category:Exiles Category:Exile Characters Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:The Matrix Online Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Matrix Reloaded Category:Characters in The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Characters in MxO Category:Characters in Enter the Matrix